


Pieces

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Bucky and Steve meet yet again. This time Bucky can't deny the familiarity.A sequel to Familiar Faces
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Familiar faces

While the Asset had been distressed he now felt a sort of warmish buzzing in his brain. The pain was ebbing in slow shockwaves.   
Even after the machine was off there was residual pain, it started like a low throb in the base of his spine then crested into a sharp pain at his temples. He couldn't really focus on anything but that.   
His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through it. 

"Alright, get him back out there." Someone to his left said. "I need those targets eliminated." 

He wasn't even given time to fully compose himself before he was being ushered to his feet. Every rough touch felt like knives under his skin.  
____________________________________________

The man on the Helicarrier was frustrating to say the least, he refused to fight at first, but when he did fight The Asset found himself wanting more. 

The intricate dance they did, ebb and flow, deadly and exhilarating.

His Mission would dodge elegantly and come back with a blow of his own for The Asset to dodge in turn. 

When blows landed they were unrestrained and powerful. 

Something pulled at the edges of The Asset's brain. Something akin to recognition. 

Soon they were both a patchwork of bruises that began to fade as soon as they appeared.   
Little cuts, splits in lips dripped small rivulets of blood.

"Bucky. Don't make me keep fighting you." The name caused a little twinge of fear in The Asset's chest. 

His mind raced for him to do something, anything. The more his Mission spoke the more panicked he became. 

He caught the edge of the shield the other man carried and pushed him back with it, pressing him to the center column of cool steel.  
"Stop calling me that." The Asset said in a deadly tone. "I don't know who the hell that is." 

"Yes you do!" The man insisted. "Bucky. You gotta remember." 

"No!" The Asset wrenched the shield to the side, sending it clattering to the glass below.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you--"

"Shut up!" He rushed in so that he was chest to chest with his Mission. "I'll make you shut up!" First he punched him so hard his head snapped to the side then, both hands gripped the sides of the man's face.   
The Asset crushed his lips to, to, what did he say his name was? He'd heard the annoying guy with the wings call him--- what?   
Cap?

He crushed his lips to Cap's, shoving his tongue inside when he gasped in shock. 

Oh fuck! Steve's heart raced, here they were again. There were more pressing things to do than this.  
Were there? He'd successfully slotted the new device into the Helicarrier. He'd done his job.  
He moaned into Bucky's mouth when the man pushed a leg between his thighs.   
Steve ground against him. Shit, why was he doing this?  
Bucky didn't know him, but he knew Bucky. There had to be some deep moral implications there.   
"S-so you really wanna do this again?" Steve asked as the other man parted lips with him

"Again?" A pained look of confusion crossed Bucky's face. 

"We--- in the alley. . . I---" 

"Stop." He stepped back and rubbed at his temples. "You're . . . It's making my head. . . Nnh." He whimpered pitifully. 

"Buc--- soldier?" Steve made to pull him close in an effort to comfort him but Bucky flinched away, putting a hand up between them.

"In an alley, during a fight." He was piecing little scraps together with his eyes screwed shut. "You touched me. . .here."   
Steve let him guide his hand to his crotch, letting him feel his almost fully hard cock through his pants. He groaned softly when Cap lightly rubbed against it. 

"T-then you. . ." Bucky released Steve's hand and gripped his shoulders, pressing down hard til Steve was on his knees. 

Steve looked up skeptically at first at the face of his best friend-turned-stranger.   
When Bucky knotted his fingers in Cap's hair, a silent plea, Cap reached to undo those tight pants. When he reached in to free Bucky's dick, Bucky whimpered prettily. 

This time there was no mask to hide Bucky's face and goddamn the expression on him when Steve took him into his mouth. It was all flushed and the need was written plainly there. But there was something else, an almost bashful innocence that contrasted with the way he was pulling Steve's head down on himself.

This wasn't like before, this wasn't the same docile creature that had fallen into a parade rest as soon as his dick was touched.   
He was expressing his need. 

Steve wanted him. Regardless of who he thought he was, he wanted Bucky. He bobbed his head over the man's tip, letting his tongue explore.   
Bucky made such needy little sounds. His lips parted slightly, that curtain of hair, half obscuring his lust blown eyes. 

As Bucky's cock began to throb he pulled Steve off himself. "The-- then you. . . You. Mmh fuck. You had me, like this." He moved past Steve and placed his hands to the steel column. The bare curve of his ass was half visible as his pants had slid down somewhat. "Fuck me, please?" His voice was a low, needy whine. 

How could Steve deny him? How could he deny that beautiful face, that needy keening? "Drop your pants." He found himself rasping out. 

Bucky's hands trembled as he slid his pants down to his thighs. 

This time Steve shoved his fingers into Bucky's mouth. "Get em wet, doll" he purred and Bucky immediately went to work getting them sloppily wet. 

God the way Bucky sucked on his fingers had Steve aching in anticipation. "Goddamn, Buck." He groaned, pulling his digits free of the wet warmth of his mouth. 

Bucky raised his ass when Steve's fingers pressed between his cheeks. "Please." He begged. "R-remember how I like it?" 

Of course Steve did. It had been on a near constant loop on his head since that day.

"Mhm." Steve replied, giving Bucky two fingers immediately.

Bucky gasped at the intense first stretch, the burn of the fingers consuming his mind for a split second. "Mhh yes!" He moaned.

"Gonna let me take care of you, Bucky?"   
Steve pumped the fingers in him deftly, coaxing the muscles to relax.

"Please, forever!" Bucky pushed back on those fingers, practically begging for another. 

It was given to him and Steve relished the shaky moan as he scissored them apart.   
"Til the end of the line, Buck." 

Bucky stopped moving save for the involuntary movements drawn from him by Steve's fingers. 

"Stevie?" He croaked out when the fingers were replaced by Steve's dick. 

Steve struggled to pause in thrusting himself inside. "Yeah, Buck?"

"That's your name right?" 

"Yes Bucky." Steve made to move back but Bucky reached back and gripped his hip, stilling him. 

"I knew you. I know you." He moaned as he pushed back on Steve, making the head of the other man's dick pop inside. 

"You do-- ah fuck, Bucky." He gripped Bucky's hips to still himself.

"Fuck me Stevie. Hard." There was still a slight bit of something in Bucky's voice, something tight and --- Steve noticed Bucky's shoulders were shaking. Was he crying? 

"Buc---"

"Steve please!" Bucky cried out, begging. "Please take care of me. Please fuck me." 

"Okay. Okay Buck." Steve felt him relaxing and slowly sank himself into the trembling man.

"Y-yes!" Bucky gasped. "All of you, harder." 

The sound Bucky made when Steve snapped his hips forward was practically angelic. 

The pace Steve set would have been pure punishment for most but Bucky was coming unglued with pleasure. 

The pair barely noticed that the Helicarrier was starting to crash down around them.

Bucky's mind was melting with pleasure. He moaned without care to restrain himself.  
He moaned Steve's name over and over.

It was almost too much for Steve to hear Bucky moaning just for him. His _name_ he thought he'd never in his life hear it.

"Buck I'm gonna---" Steve warned first.

"Please!" Bucky screamed. "In me!"

It was Steve's hot cum filling him that sent him over the edge. "Steve--- st-stevie." He gasped out as aftershocks wracked his body. 

"Oh my God, Bucky." He breathed against the back of the other mans neck. "Oh God." 

The floor was out from under them not a second later.

Bucky managed to find a handhold and didn't fall, for once. 

But watching Steve fall, it woke something dormant in him. 

He fell, long ago.

He fell and Steve let him.

He'd be different. He'd not let Steve go alone

And that was the difference between them.   
Bucky would have dove headfirst off any precipice for Steve. 

He now hesitated, hanging by his metal arm to the crashing aircraft. His heart was breaking into pieces. 

And then he let go.

He hit the water hard enough that it nearly drove the air from his lungs.

He had to find Steve. 

His hand shot out at the first sign of Red white and blue. He grabbed onto Steve and dragged him ashore.

Bucky gasped for air even as Steve coughed up water. 

He knelt beside him in the tight packed mud for what felt like an eternity. 

"Steve. Who am I?" He begged of the man once Steve had locked eyes on him again.

He wasn't running this time.


End file.
